In recent years, the trend of display is developing towards high integration and low cost. One of the most important technologies is that the line driving technology of array substrate achieves mass production. The gate switch circuit can be integrated on the array substrate of the display panel by using the line driving technology of array substrate, so the gate driving integrated circuit part can be omitted, to increase production capacity and reduce costs, and improve the integration of the display panel to make it more suitable for making narrow border or frameless display products.
It is to be noted that the information disclosed in the above background technology part is used only to strengthen the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information that does not constitute the existing technology known by ordinary technicians in the field.